The Dating Game
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced into the dating game when a business contract needs him to be married by his eighteenth birthday the thing is Seto hasn’t been out on a date before.
1. Where would I find a wife?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, BESIDES IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ON A WEBSITE I'D BE WRITING IN THE SHOW.

* * *

Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced into the dating game when a business contract needs him to be married by his eighteenth birthday the thing is Seto hasn't been out on a date before.

* * *

**_The Dating Game_**

**_Chapter 1: Where would I get a wife?_**

"Mister Kaiba," Seto Kaiba's secretary Madison addressed him when he arrived at 3:25 on a Monday when he arrived from a day at school which was reasonably good, Madison could tell he walked rather than stomp in and instead of replying 'what do you want' he said, "Yeah what is it," to her call out to him and she had a feeling something would change his mood very soon. "Well some guy is waiting in the conference room; he said that it is critical that you see him immediately it's concerning a contract Gozaboro made before you took control of Kaiba corp." Seto just looked and Madison and said, "Thanks tell him I'll be right in uh was it Marilyn," and Madison replied, "its Madison sir but you can call me Mad, or something." Madison told Kaiba to call her Mad and that's what she felt like.

As Kaiba walked to the elevator he couldn't help but notice how red 'Mad' was and he thought, "well at least she hasn't been giving me a bad mood," when Seto arrived at the floor where this man was meeting him he prepared for whatever Gozaboro did with this contract. The man he met was young and looked a lot like Matt Damon and he then walked up to Seto and introduced himself as Benjamin Robert Overson who had discovered a contract signed by Gozaboro Kaiba. "This contract states that if Kaiba Corporation is under the major shareholders control he must be married by the time he turns eighteen years old, therefore you must get married before your next birthday or you will lose both the corporation and your wealth and even the name Kaiba. I am sure that you do not want you and your brother to lose what you have so I believe you need to get a wife in approximately ten months," with that Seto shouted, "Is there any possibility that this can be reversed." Mister Overson just began to walk out and pass a file to Seto, "Sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Seto came down the elevator wide eyed about ten minutes after Overson left he was very shocked, "Uh Madison, do I have any more important appointments for the day," He said still looking shocked, "Just our workers union want to discuss conditions, otherwise nothing else, that's in about 45 minutes," Madison said thinking, O.k. the contract must have been important. "By the way do you know where I'd get a wife from," Seto asked smiling at Mad.

"Let me guess you need one or you'll lose everything," Madison said laughing a bit but she stopped when she realised how correct she was. "Maybe you should start dating if you need one so bad you know get to know someone before you marry them, but I guess your reputation won't help will it mister Kaiba maybe some blind dates could get people knowing you better before dismissing you off as nothing but a rich ass punk, as I've heard you are, sir." "Madison I think I'll need help with this, we can talk after this meeting with the union."

* * *

_Read and review oh yeah and tell me who you want to be set up with Seto we can have a lot of fun with this one and Sami thankyou for the reviews appreciate them I know very ooc with Seto._


	2. Date 1: Tea Gardner Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, BESIDES IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ON A WEBSITE I'D BE WRITING IN THE SHOW.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced into the dating game when a business contract needs him to be married by his eighteenth birthday the thing is Seto hasn't been out on a date before.

* * *

**_The Dating Game_**

**_Chapter 2: Blind Date #1: Tea Gardner part 1_**

"Tonight you will be going on your first blind date," Madison said sitting in the conference room with Kaiba pondering how to go about it. "So you are going to meet this person at the Jukebox and have something to eat,"

"Sure but uh what do we talk about, what do I do, who orders first, how do I…" Seto began but Mad interrupted with saying, "just stay cool and make sure you are nice, oh and when you order ask her what she wants first." "Why,"

"Because it's polite and you have to pay then take her for a walk in the park or beach then drop her off home, and be sure too ask her about her life; do not, I repeat don't talk about yourself if she asks say a small bit don't boast about your power and money but if you have a conversation find a similar interest, make sure you walk her to her house from the car or limo."

"There are a lot of rules to this, I just hope she's not boring," Seto said thinking about all of it.

"And try to dress casually, ok this is weird, I'm telling my boss what to do," Mad said sweat dropping.

"Uh sure casual," Seto replied also sweat dropping.

"Before your date we'll find some casual stuff at your house… if it's fine with you, sir," She was feeling nervous again.

"Sure do what you have to do come home with me and help me find something to wear, wait uh the date is like seven thirty we better move then."

At the Kaiba mansion Madison was going through Seto's closet searching for some casual attire. "Uh I guess, this is good enough," Madison who pulled out a black tank shirt a pair of jeans and a mid length jacket and a pair of sneakers. "Now go get changed while I go out and wait to see how you look out side of your room kay,"

"What am I doing, a blind date for," Seto said out loud to himself when Madison left the room and undressed himself and slipped the dark tank top, jeans and jacket, "Can we stop off at a shoe shop these sneakers are kinda small," Seto called out to Madison who came in and realised the sneakers were way too small.

"Sure let's go; put some sandals on and we can get some new shoes."

"Uh what about these," Madison said holding up a pair of dark blue shoes which they immediately bought. "Hey these are comfortable, I should get more," Seto said looking at his feet in them and putting the sandals in a shoebox. "Hey you got to meet this girl in like ten minutes we got to get going down to that café she'll be at the counter all she knows is that you are tall and you will be sitting at the counter ok," Madison said begging to feel very comfortable around him like she did with her mother and siblings. "You know you ain't as cruel and conceited as I thought you were,"

"What's that supposed to mean Mad you must be a Mad-woman," Seto said laughing, "I better go I'll be late," Seto said running off but not before Madison called out, "Call me and we can gossip on how it went ok, if it's fine with you uh, sir,"

"Only call me sir when your working otherwise call me Seto and uh I just hope I don't screw this up," Madison just sweat dropped and said, "Don't worry if you totally screw this one up I will get you another kay, see you,"

"What am I doing here," Seto said to himself, 'may as well sit at the counter,' he thought as he sat down alone at the counter and looked at his watch ok she should be here soon. Two minutes later Tea Gardner entered the Jukebox and Sat down next to Kaiba and said, "Hey Kaiba what would you been doing here,"

"Why are you here Gardner," Seto said looking at his watch again.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm on a blind date, just waiting for this tall guy to sit at the counter then I can get it done with and go home," Tea said which of course Seto stood up and took a step back and began to edge to the door when Mad who was watching from a distance sent Kaiba an SMS saying _Don't Bail: Company_

"Uh Gardner, I mean Tea I think I'm your date," Seto said sweat dropping.

"Oh GREAT," She said sarcastically and mega sweat dropping.

* * *

Read and review for who does what and what can happen in part 2 of the date.


	3. Date 1: Tea Gardner Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, BESIDES IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ON A WEBSITE I'D BE WRITING IN THE SHOW.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced into the dating game when a business contract needs him to be married by his eighteenth birthday the thing is Seto hasn't been out on a date before.

* * *

**_The Dating Game_**

**_Chapter 3: Blind Date #1: Tea Gardner Part 2_**

"I didn't know you dated or joke Kaiba because I know its one of them, besides why would you go on a blind date Kaiba, I always thought you were just a rich jerk with a stick permanently stuck up your…"

"Hey I don't like this anymore than you but you are on a date with me and you are going to like it Gardner, I mean Tea lets begin with dinner alright," Kaiba said trying not to blow this. "So Tea what would you like to eat?"

"Well I'd like a plate of chips and a steak burger, with a super thick shake, spearmint flavoured," Tea said holding back her laughs at the thought of the reality.

"Uh yeah they said the food would be only a minute," Kaiba said sitting down at the table and began trying Madison's ideas, "So how have things been with the… stuff that you …do." (We have a genius here don't we.)

"Like the dancing Kaiba, you don't really know much about me but nice try," Tea said giggling.

"Just trying to be nice,"

"Really, well what did you order Kaiba," Tea said finally putting some kind of an effort.

"Basically what you ordered, but I don't like spearmint so I got strawberry instead," Kaiba said smiling when a song came on.

'_Coming out of my cage and I'm doing just fine,'_

"Hey Kaiba you in there, do you like this song?"

"Kinda," Kaiba said smirking at the lyrics.

'_It started out with a kiss how did it end out like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss, now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag, now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick, but its all in my head and she's touching his; chest now, he takes off…' _

"I would have never guessed you like that song Kaiba it's so not you," Tea said laughing.

"What song is like me then Gardner," Kaiba said thinking, 'common ground established.'

"Two steak burgers, a strawberry and spearmint super shake with extra large chips," a waitress said breaking the moment.

"Thanks," Tea said smiling at the waitress who just happened to look identical to Madison and left a note for Kaiba next to his burger.

_Sweet moves, you rock at this_

_-Madison._

"So you eat here much," Kaiba asked Tea.

"Yeah the arcade is on one side and the pizza place is a joint establishment with this place so I sometimes come in here," Tea said smiling, 'Whoa I'm actually having fun,' (These '…' mean thoughts.)

"Wheeler," Kaiba asked expecting a yes which Tea replied, "Sort of."

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow in question of this statement, "Well all of us, the gang just have fun there," Tea said smiling just forgetting she was with Kaiba, the same arrogant jerk who dissed her precious friendship speeches time after time. He was eating the extra large basket of chips which he had ordered for the two of them, he hadn't touched the steak burger but he ate nearly as quickly as Joey did, when he was on a slow day. "So Kaiba I guess you're hungry," Tea said laughing.

"Oh sorry I was gorging, haven't really eaten much lately," Kaiba said desperately trying to be really nice. "So tell me about yourself, Tea."

"Well I would like to be a professional dancer one day, well my best friends Yugi, Joey and Tristan tend to goof off and have got me in trouble around school once, I'm not saying they're bad friends its just that we have very different ideas of well funny, you know…"

"Actually I don't personally friends like them don't seem worth that stress, it's pointless putting yourself through that kind of torture," Kaiba said, "Risking yourself won't do you any good."

"What gives you the right to say that Kaiba, you don't even know them and we formed a bond which someone like you wouldn't be able to understand the relationship we have."

"I've lost my appetite," Seto said finishing his thick shake then seeing Madison trying to indicate for something else to happen, ' I can't blow this' " How bout we head off for a walk then." 'Ok that was a close one I can't lose my temper remember it's to keep Mokuba in this good life.'

"Fine but where are we going Kaiba?"

"The Park," Kaiba said standing up calmly and helping Tea out of her chair with a now really fake smile.

At the park Kaiba walked Tea by the pond which had geese. We ain't talking about regular geese we are talking the only geese I know of Collie vicious attacking mega-geese. (Hey a goose attacked me once but that has nothing to do with my intense fear of attacking geese and Chihwawa's. ok I dot know how to spell it.)

A goose flew up onto a table nearby Tea who screamed and pushed Kaiba into the freezing cold pond where even more killer geese attacked and made him squeal and run out of the pond. "Its official this is the worst date I've ever been on," Kaiba said storming off to a bench chair and whipping out his mobile which was water logged and damaged.

"You got a phone I'm calling my limo, this date is so over Gardner," Kaiba said holding out his hand for the pink phone which was beeping because the battery ran out, "Oh great, I got specially dressed for a date with a friendship freak, which insults and throws her dates at vicious ducks and leaves her phone uncharged."

"How dare you," Tea said trying to slap him when he grabbed her hand and Tea saw his fingernails which were manicured, "If you're always so busy why do you have such a well finished manicure so don't start complaining."

"So that's what those assistants do while I sleep," Kaiba said looking at his perfectly manicured nails. "Wait I need my limo, where's a phone booth."

"You don't want to use the phone booths at this time of the night at Domino Park," Tea said looking disgusted.

"They can't be that bad, wait I don't want to know what you know, there has to be a friend of yours who lives nearby you are after all miss friendship of the year," Kaiba said looking at her with a wet death glare after all he was cold, wet and miserable. Hey he's usually only one of those being all three really was bad.

"Joey lives nearby here with his dad," Tea said flinching.

"Just don't tell him we're on a date Gardner, lie, or is that against your weird code of friendship," Kaiba said letting Tea lead the way over to an apartment building.

"If I say you dragged me over because you fell in a pond and your phones not working will that be fine,"

"Whatever; Gardner I just want this night to be over."

At Joey's building Tea explains the situation and Joey gives Kaiba a phone which he calls a limo with and then leaves the building with Tea and Joey still inside, and he drives off home where he goes home and falls asleep for the assistants to do his nails.

Meanwhile in Joey's house; "Ok so what really happened," Joey asked Tea who just said.

"I'll tell you and the guys tomorrow I have one gossip tale and I'm going to need to write it all down.

* * *

_Well how was it too o/oc well anyway it's the middle of the night and well I want you to read and review then suggest more people because chaos must ensue, I'm planning for an accidental date between two male characters but as far as he realises Seto is strait in my story can't say much more because I don't know how much chaos will occur or how long it will be to update my stories school starts Monday so I will have much less time.

* * *

Read and Review please. _


End file.
